Breakup!
by Bsion
Summary: Dan pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan kembali lagi untuk jatuh dalam pelukanmu. SVT FF! MEANIE! SOONHOON!
"Kekanakan."

"Apa?!"

"Kekanakan. Kau tuli? Orang dewasa mana yang melakukan hal konyol seperti ini?"

"Kita sepasang kekasih, makan gulali seperti ini wajar."

"Aku pikir kau sudah benar-benar mengenalku, ternyata aku salah besar."

"Aku bahkan mengenalmu lebih baik dari dirimu sendiri!"

"Omong kosong!"

"Lee Jihoon!"

"Aku lelah Soonyoung, pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?! Aku rela meninggalkannya untuk bisa bersamamu hari ini!"

"Yang kita lalukan sekarang bahkan hanya membuang-buang waktuku."

"Apa?!"

"Sudahlah Soonyoung, aku lelah. Aku pulang."

"Yak! Lee Jihoon!"

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang Kim Mingyu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarku?"

"Kenapa kau repot sekali mengurusi hidup ku?"

"Apa katamu?! Aku ini kekasihmu!"

"Kau kekasihku atau ibuku?! Dia bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya!"

"Aku perduli padamu! Kau bisa sakit kalau terus menerus bergadang seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Bisakah kau diam hyung?! Kepala ku sakit!"

"Itu kenapa aku bilang jangan terus bermain game bodoh itu!"

"BERISIK! Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang dari kamar ku!"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Pergi hyung.."

"..."

...

...

BREAKUP!

Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo; Kim Mingyu; Lee Jihoon; Kwon Soonyoung

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Summary : Semua dia mulai, sejak kita tidak lagi saling mengerti, Lalu, kita tidak lagi saling berbicara, Sampai akhirnya, kata itu terucap, Entah aku menyesalinya atau tidak, tapi aku ...aku akan mencobanya. Aku rasa keputusan ini ada baiknya juga, semua terasa menyenangkan. Sepertinya, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Benar. Aku sangat menikmatinya, tapi ...tapi aku.. aku mulai merindukanmu.. kau tahu? aku memang menikmatinya. Tapi dia.. berbeda denganmu.. Dan itu membuatku sadar.. kalau yang aku inginkan, hanya dirimu. Dan pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan kembali lagi untuk jatuh dalam pelukanmu.

Warning : Yaoi! Typo!

.

≤Meanie≥

≤SoonHoon≥

.

 _ **Semua dia mulai, sejak kita tidak lagi saling mengerti**_ **...**

Lee Jihoon terdiam. Memandang lelaki di hadapannya dengan datar. Meja makan yang biasa terasa hangat kini begitu dingin dan mencekam. Jihoon bukannya tidak suka dengan suasana ini. Ia hanya mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Ya, mengabaikannya.

"Kau tahu Kwon Soonyoung? Kau, berubah."

Lelaki itu mendengus. Tangannya terkepal di atas meja tanpa mau menatap netra kembar kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu Lee Jihoon? Kau, berubah."

Jihoon tertawa kecil. Terdengar jelas nada sinis di sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau semakin menjauh. Kau semakin berbeda Jihoon."

Soonyoung melemaskan bahunya. Mencoba tenang karena dia tahu, menghadapi Jihoon dengan emosi hanya akan membuat mereka berakhir menghacurkan ruang makan ini. Walau dia tidak yakin, Jihoon juga akan ikut mengambil sikap seperti dirinya. Atau, dia tidak yakin, akan kuat menghadapi Jihoon dengan kepalanya yang mungkin, kali ini lebih keras dari batu.

Soonyoung tidak yakin bagaimana ini semua bermula. Tapi entah sejak kapan, dia merasa Jihoon berbeda. Biasanya, sekonyol apapun tingkah yang Soonyoung tunjukkan, Jihoon tidak akan marah. Dia akan merespon sinis dengan rona memerah di wajah. Tidak mengumpat bahkan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata. Dia tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jihoonnya?

"Aku lelah Soonyoung. Kita hentikan pembicaraan ini di sini."

Lagi.

Soonyoung pasti akan berakhir sendirian di sini. Di meja makan ini.

Lelaki tampan itu menghela napasnya. Jihoon bukan tipe pengecut yang lari dari masalah, tapi sekarang.. entah ini sudah ke berapa kalinya Jihoon pergi.

Kwon Soonyoung menghela napasnya. Tubuhnya bersandar perlahan pada sandaran kursi, bersama matanya yang menatap kekosongan yang di tinggal Jihoon di sana.

' _...Lee Jihoon...'_

.

.

.

 _ **Lalu, kita tidak lagi saling berbicara..**_

"Hey! Kim Mingyu!"

Kim Mingyu tersentak. Ia refleks menoleh pada Seokmin yang terlihat bingung menatapnya. Ah.. apa.. dia melamun lagi?

"Mingyu-ya, kau melamun?"

Kim Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jendela di sebelah kiri. Menikmati pemandangan yang membawa pikirannya kembali melayang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka bertengkar lagi. Kim Mingyu dengan kakasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo. Entah apa yang memulainya hingga mereka saling berteriak menyalurkan amarah. Beberapa barang di kamar mereka hancur karena Wonwoo membantingnya secara kasar. Kim Mingyu tahu, mereka tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu. Tiga tahun menjalin hubungan, seharusnya mereka dewasa untuk masalah seperti ini. Yang bahkan Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu, masalah apa yang mereka debatkan kali ini.

Yang Mingyu rasa jelas adalah Jeon Wonwoo.. berubah.

Dia menuntut banyak hal di mana Mingyu bahkan menyerahkan diri untuknya. Lelaki itu tidak mau Mingyu seperti ini. Dia tidak suka Mingyu seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu bersikap seperti ini di saat Wonwoo ingin Mingyu bersikap seperti itu padanya?!

Hell. Mingyu bahkan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk bersikap pada Wonwoo. Ia mengikuti nalurinya untuk menjaga lelaki itu. Ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk bertindak sesuatu pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Tapi Kim Mingyu tidak mengerti.. kenapa Wonwoo sekarang berubah seperti ini di mana sebelumnya Wonwoo bahkan tidak pernah meminta apapun padanya.

Sekarang, mereka tidak lagi saling berbicara. Tidak lagi saling menyapa. Tidak lagi saling memandang. Kim Mingyu tidak tahu. Tapi ia rasa, itu pantas untuk mereka saat ini.

Matanya menatap lurus ke bawah. Ke satu subjek yang tertawa hangat bersama beberapa orang lainnya yang berjalan melintasi lapangan. Kim Mingyu mungkin kecewa, tapi dia merindukannya.

' _Wonwoo hyung..'_

.

.

 _ **Sampai akhirnya, kata itu terucap..**_

"Aku lelah."

Kwon Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap netra milik pemuda pink di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Apa maks-"

"Aku lelah. Kita butuh waktu, Soonyoung-ah."

Lee Jihoon membuang wajahnya. Ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi mereka memang butuh waktu. Lee Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tapi dia, butuh waktu.

"Kau bisa mencari yang lain di mana aku juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Jihoon membutakan matanya. Menyakinkan hatinya saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Soonyoung yang pasti akan membuatnya sedikit goyah.

Dia tidak mau, tapi dia butuh.

Dan entah kenapa, jawaban dari lawannya.. membuatnya takut...

"Baiklah."

Lelaki tampan itu berdiri. Jihoon tidak bisa menghentikan matanya untuk terus memandang wajah tersenyum itu.

"Aku harap kita sama-sama bahagia di jalan ini,"

Entah kenapa, tapi tangannya mengepal kuat sekarang. Jihoon merasakan suatu emosi di dalam sana.

"Sampai jumpa nanti.. Lee Jihoon."

' _Tidak!'_

Jihoon tidak bisa. Sampai langkah kaki itu menjauhpun dia tidak bisa. Jihoon tidak bisa menghentikan Kwon Soonyoung untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Di sini, di ruang makan ini.

Biar bagaimanapun, Lee Jihoon yang memulainya. Dia hanya bisa berharap.

Berharap... bahwa Kwon Soonyoung... akan-

.

.

 _ **Entah aku menyesalinya atau tidak, tapi aku..**_

Jeon Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Matanya memerah tanpa ada cairan bening yang keluar dari sana. Membuat matanya perih tapi tidak membuatnya menangis –disaat Wonwoo sangat ingin melakukannya sekarang.

Tadi siang, dia dan Kim Mingyu berbicara.

Setelah seminggu saling mendiami satu sama lain, mereka kembali bertatap muka di apartemen sederhana milik Wonwoo –milik mereka.

Wonwoo pikir, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya kalau Mingyu, akan meminta hal itu.

"Kita istirahat. Aku lelah Jeon Wonwoo."

Kata itu, mengalir dengan mulusnya tanpa hambatan ataupun keraguan dari mulut Kim Mingyu. lelaki yang sangat di cintainya itu memandangnya dengan senyum tampan yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu yang kacau. Aku akan memberi waktu sebulan untuk kita mengintropeksi diri. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi kalau terus seperti ini, aku tidak tahu, apakah aku benar-benar menginginkanmu atau tidak. Aku tidak mau membuat diri mu terlihat menjadi beban di mataku untuk hidupku dengan segala hal tidak masuk akal yang sekarang ini sering kita debatkan. Jeon Wonwoo, aku harap keputusan kita nanti, akan jadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.."

Dan Wonwoo, tidak pernah siap untuk kata,

"Sampai berjumpa nanti, Jeon Wonwoo."

Akhirnya.. air matanya jatuh.

Walau bukan kata selamat tinggal, tapi Jeon Wonwoo tidak tahu, akan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Kim Mingyu. Apakah hari-hari kosong seperti yang lalu akan terulang kembali? Jeon Wonwoo tidak tahu.

Tapi, Wonwoo sendiri tidak bisa memungkirinya. Dia mencintai Mingyu, sangat mencintainya. Tapi.. apa sekarang ini, Wonwoo benar-benar menginginkan lelaki itu? Ini sudah tiga tahun. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka bosan. Jenuh. Walaupun berkata masih saling mencintai, tapi rasa bosan pada hati tidak bisa berbohong bukan?

Apa.. dia bosan pada Mingyu?

Apa dia jenuh pada hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu?

Selama dua tahun ini mereka berjalan tanpa kendala berarti. Pertengkaran hebat mereka hanya pada tahun pertama. Itu bahkan tidak lebih dari semalam. Benar-benar membuka peluang besar rasa bosan untuk masuk menyelinap ke hatinya yang menjalani hubungan tenang tanpa riak bersama Mingyu.

Belum lagi, dirinya yang kini jadi lebih sensitif dan menuntut banyak hal pada Mingyu. Jangan tanya mengapa karena Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan hal itu.

Mungkin memang benar, rasa bosan itu dapat memunculkan sendiri dirinya kepermukaan. Mungkin memang benar dia bosan. Mungkin memang benar..

Jeon Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum menatap pigura yang berdiri tegak di atas meja nakasnya. Di ambilnya potret dirinya bersama Mingyu itu dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku akan mencobanya.."

Wonwoo mendekatkan pigura itu. Mendekat ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat. Sebelum melepaskannya dan menaruhnya di laci meja.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Kim Mingyu.."

.

.

 _ **...aku akan mencobanya.**_

Kini Kwon soonyoung dan Kim Mingyu berdiri di tempat yang sama. Memandang hijaunya rumput luas dengan berbagai macam bunga yang menambah cantiknya panorama itu. Kedua lelaki yang bersahabat sejak kecil tersebut baru saja menceritakan keluh kesah mereka antar satu sama lain. Kim Mingyu dengan masalahnya tentang Jeon Wonwoo. Dan Kwon Soonyoung dengan Lee Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa aku memang kurang peka atau bagaimana, tapi Jihoon benar-benar berubah. Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya aku melakukan kesalahan apa sampai dia bersikap sangat kasar akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu sendiri dia seperti apa Mingyu-ya, tapi sekarang ini, benar-benar bukan seperti Lee Jihoon yang ku kenal."

Kwon Soonyoung menendang kasar kaleng kosong di dekat kakinya. Membuat benda itu terpental jauh menuju kumpulan bunga matahari di bawah sana.

Kim Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Dia membenarkan jaket kulit yang di pakainya dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Wonwoo juga seperti itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti, dia menuntut banyak hal pada ku. Kau tahu sendiri dia sangat membenci saat aku tidak mengerjakan tugasku, tapi sekarang, saat aku mulai memegang laptop, dia akan langsung merajuk. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menjadi kekanakan seperti itu."

Kim Mingyu mengalihkan pandang. Menatap Soonyoung yang juga terus melihat kearahnya. Seolah hal itu dapat membantu mereka mengingat kesalahan apa yang sudah mereka buat.

"Mungkin aku memang konyol-"

"-juga tidak peka-"

"-dan mungkin aku memang keterlaluan-"

"-mungkin hubungan kami memang sedang di uji-"

"-Hahh.."

Kedua lelaki itu menghela napasnya. Kembali menatap ke depan tanpa menikmati apa yang tersaji di sana. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka akan masalah masing-masing.

"Mungkin, memang tidak ada salahnya kita coba untuk mencari yang lain."

Kim Mingyu mengangguk. "Mungkin.. memang kita benar-benar harus intropeksi diri saat ini."

Kwon Sooyoung memandang langit. Menarik napasnya dengan kuat dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Perasaan sesak dan gelisah justru masuk bersama tarikan napasnya, namun tertahan untuk keluar saat ia hembuskan.

"Tapi Mingyu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Lee Jihoon bersama dengan yang lain. Bagaimana kalau dia-"

"Aku akan bersamanya."

"Apa?"

Kim Mingyu tersenyum. Dia berjalan ke belakang, mengambil helm yang dia taruh di sana dan kembali tersenyum pada Soonyoung yang menatap bingung padanya.

"Aku juga khawatir kalau-kalau Wonwoo mendapatkan yang lain. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya untuk satu bulan ini, karena aku juga akan menjaga Jihoon untuk mu."

Dan Kim Mingyu pergi dari sana. Menaiki motornya yang tidak jauh terparkir di dekat motor Soonyoung, meninggalkan lelaki sipit itu sendiri di atas bukit ini. Dengan sedikit senyum, ia kembali menatap ke depan. Menghembuskan napasnya dan memandang langit dengan senyum yang semakin melebar. Merapatkan jaketnya saat angin berhembus cukup kuat.

"Ah, dingin sekali.."

.

.

"Hai, Jihoon hyung.."

Lee Jihoon berhenti. Ia memandang kearah Mingyu yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ada apa lelaki tinggi itu memanggilnya? Jihoon merasa, dia tidak sedang bersama Wonwoo sekarang. Lagipula, Jihoon juga tidak tahu, kemana teman emo berbeda jurusan dengannya itu.

"Jihoon hyung."

Tangan yang melambai di depan matanya membuat Lee Jihoon sadar. Dia menatap Mingyu dengan alis terangkat. Seolah berkata 'ada apa?' dan di balas dengan senyum oleh lawannya tersebut.

"Kau mau pulang kan? Biar aku antar,"

Kim Mingyu segera menarik tangan Jihoon untuk pergi dari halaman kampus. Senyum di wajah tampannya terus mengembang seolah menggambarkan kalau dia benar-benar senang.

Lee Jihoon hanya diam. Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa dia mau saja di tarik oleh pemuda itu. Bahkan saat dirinya di pakaikan helm dan kini, sudah berada di sebuah cafe yang dia tidak tahu di mana.

Kim Mingyu masih tersenyum di hadapannya. Dan ditambah ucapannya yang tenang, membuat Jihoon semakin bingung.

"Jadi, Lee Jihoon hyung.. ayo kita mencobanya."

.

.

"Apa?!"

Kwon Soonyoung tersenyum lebar. Dia mengangguk dengan semangat dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam di atas meja. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan untuk beberapa wanita di ujung sana.

Jeon Wonwoo mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Memandang dengan raut 'apa kau serius?!' kearah lelaki konyol di depannya.

"Lagipula, kau dan Jihoon tidak berbeda jauh. Sama-sama tsundere dan aku juga Mingyu hanya berbeda sedikit."

Jeon Wonwoo sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Tidak terima karena di sama-samakan dengan sahabat kecilnya itu, dan Soonyoung yang menurutnya, sangat berbeda jauh dengan Mingyu.

"Aku rasa, ini akan sangat menarik. Ayolah Jeon Wonwoo~"

Kwon Soonyoung dengan cepat mengambil tangan Wonwoo dan menggoyangkannya. Entah kenapa tapi, senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau tersenyum!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum?"

Soonyoung sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat tawa Wonwoo lolos begitu saja.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Wonwoo semakin tertawa lepas.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kau ukenya!"

"Apa?!"

.

.

 _ **Aku rasa keputusan ini ada baiknya juga, semua terasa menyenangkan..**_

Hari ini Jihoon dan Mingyu sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain. Mereka memainkan banyak wahana. Jihoon pasti akan tertawa keras saat Mingyu berteriak ketakutan. Atau ketika lelaki itu muntah-muntah karena permainan Roller Coaster.

Sekarang, mereka sedang beristirahat di salah satu bangku di dekat pohon. Suasana yang pas untuk menikmati satu cup ice cream. Dengan satu di tangan Mingyu, mereka makan sambil beberapa kali berbicara. Kim Mingyu mencoba menahan tawanya saat dia berhasil mengelabui Jihoon dengan berkata kalau dia sempat melihat seorang paman jelek yang menatap Jihoon terus menerus.

"Aku rasa paman itu menyukaimu hyung!"

"T-Tidak mungkin!"

Lee Jihoon menusukkan sendoknya dengan cukup kuat ke ice cream yang di pegang Mingyu.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kalau dia berani menyentuhku, akan aku hancurkan duluan tangan menjijikkannya itu! Dia pikir dia siapa?! Seenaknya saja menatap ku seperti itu. Dia pikir aku ini- #$#^*%&((%$ $ #"

Dengan anggukan, Kim Mingyu mengabaikan lelaki mungil yang sekarang menyeloteh tidak jelas di sampingnya. Memakan ice cream di tangan tanpa peduli Jihoon yang sekarang justru marah-marah karena ice creamnya habis. Kim Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi lucunya.

"Kim Mingyu! Aish!"

.

.

"Apa rumusnya benar?"

Jeon Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia menerangkan pada Soonyoung yang terlihat bingung menjawab tugasnya. Bukan tugas miliknya sebenarnya, tapi milik sepupunya yang marah karena Soonyoung menumpahkan kopi ke tugas yang sebenarnya sudah selesai itu. Jadilah, Soonyoung bertanggung jawab dengan menyelesaikannya setelah mendapat soal baru dari teman sepupunya tersebut.

"Ah aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana waktu aku melewati masa SMA ku dulu ya? Aku lupa.."

Bukannya mengerjakan, Soonyoung justru terlihat asik menerawang. Mengingat-ingat kembali masa SMA yang begitu menyenangkan. Dia jadi teringat pada Seokmin, teman gilanya yang kini mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan kuliah di Jerman. Soonyoung tidak menyangka, bocah cengegesan seperti Seokmin bisa melanjutkan pendidikan dengan sehebat itu. Tidak sepertinya yang malah berakhir seperti ini.

Jeon Wonwoo menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Dia membuka buku yang baru saja dia ambil dari rak. Entah kenapa, setiap bersama Soonyoung, senyum tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya.

"Cepat kerjakan. Dari tadi kau bahkan hanya mendapat dua soal!"

Soonyoung merenggut. Dia menarik buku tulisnya mendekat dan kembali mencoba fokus mengerjakan. Wonwoo melirikkan matanya sekilas, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aah, soal ini. Benar-benar minta aku belai-belai.."

Soonyoung menulis rumus dengan cukup lambat. Dia mengerti. Sebenarnya Soonyoung itu pintar. Hanya saja dia malas. Dan dia, luar biasa.

Entah, jangan tanya Wonwoo kenapa dia bisa berpikir kalau Soonyoung itu luar biasa.

Yang jelas, Wonwoo hanya menyukainya. Dia menyukai momen di mana bersama dengan Soonyoung. Lelaki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum bahkan hanya dengan tingkah kecilnya.

Seperti sekarang ini,

"Dasar bodoh. Selain bodoh kau juga lamban. Cepat kerjakan, aku malas berlama-lama di sini."

"Ahh astaga, mulutmu itu Jeon Wonwoo.. apa kau belum pernah makan cumi-cumi?!"

"Aku alergi. Dan apa hubungannya dengan cumi-cumi?!"

"Bagus. Aku akan mencekoki mulutmu itu dengan seafood. Tidak ada hubungannya, tapi aku sedang ingin makan cumi-cumi."

Rasanya, ingin sekali Wonwoo lempar buku di tangannya ke kepala Soonyoung yang bahkan masih dengan tenang menulis di bukunya. Dan sekarang, malah menggambar cumi-cumi di sana.

"Ohh cumi-cumi~"

Jeon Wonwoo tidak bisa. Rasanya dia ingin tertawa lepas melihat bagaimana wajah meratap Soonyoung saat ini. Astaga lucu sekali!

"Cumi-cumiku~"

.

.

 _ **Sepertinya, aku benar-benar menyukainya..**_

Hening..

Hanya suara dari film yang sedang di putar yang mengisi ruang luas ini. Ada dua sosok yang terlihat begitu serius menikmati tontonan mereka. Tubuh bersandar di sofa dengan paha memangku kepala yang satunya. Popcorn yang di taruh di atas kepalapun sama sekali tidak menganggu. Kening yang berkerut menandakan seberapa serius mereka.

"Akh!"

Wonwoo sedikit menjerit melihat aktor di layar tv nya nyaris terserang. Soonyoung yang kaget, membuat mangkuk popcorn di dahinya bergoyang. Nyaris jatuh kalau saja tidak dia pegang.

Lelaki sipit itu bangkit. Berpindah duduk di antara kaki Wonwoo yang langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Soonyoung. Mangkuk popcornnya lagi-lagi ia taruh di atas kepala, tapi Wonwoo memindahkan mangkuk itu ke sampingnya.

Soonyoung mendongkak. Membuat Wonwoo yang merasa di perhatikan jadi merunduk melihat ke bawah. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil melihat Soonyoung yang serius menatapnya. Tangannya menangkup rahang Soonyoung dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Kwon Soonyoung memejamkan matanya saat melihat Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu mempertemukan keningnya dengan milik Soonyoung. Tanpa berucap apapun, dia menyamankan posisinya. Membiarkan suara aktor yang masih beradu akting mengisi hening dalam kenyamanan mereka.

.

.

Lee Jihoon mengayunkan kakinya dengan tempo sedang. Matanya melirik-lirik sekitar. Apartemen Mingyu ini luas. Sangat mewah. Dan sekarang, dia sedang menunggu si pemilik rumah tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Jihoon tidak bisa memasak. Dan daripada dia hanya mengganggu Mingyu, lebih baik dia diam menunggu di sini. Tapi masalahnya, Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang sedang Mingyu coba buat, yang jelas, waktu menunggunya terasa begitu lama.

Sudah beberapa puluh menit terlewati dan Jihoon mulai bosan. Perutnya juga sudah mulai meronta ingin cepat di isi begitu mencium bau sedap menggugah selera. Sepertinya Mingyu sudah hampir selesai. Tapi rasa lapar yang menderanya membuat Jihoon pusing. Maka dari itu, dia memilih menidurkan kepalanya di meja dan memejamkan matanya.

Jihoon tidak tertidur. Dia hanya mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang berputar. Dia dapat dengan jelas merasakan pergerakan yang cukup banyak di sekitarnya. Suara dentingan sesuatu yang beradu. Mungkin, Mingyu sedang menyiapkan hidangannya di atas meja makan.

Dan saat mendengar suara bangku yang tertarik, Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Mingyu yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Aku mencoba resep baru, kau pasti sudah sangat lapar kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk. Dia menatap kearah meja makan dan.. wah, dia tidak tahu kalau Kim Mingyu bisa memasak sehebat ini! Tampilannya saja sudah sangat menggoda.

"Apa namanya ini, Kim Mingyu?"

Kim Mingyu tersenyum bangga dan memperkenalkan hasil karyanya dengan senyum lebar yang menawan, "Ini, Crispy Sesame Beef, Lemon Chicken Risotto, Honey Mustard Chicken Fingers, Beef Momos with Tomato Achár, Somen Salad with Pork Belly Char Siu, Super Cheesy Cauliflower Pizza Crust, Ginger-miso Glazed Salmon Salad, and Mint Chocolate Chunk Cookies. Chinatown Sling, Orange Green Tea Punch, Gaelic Punch, and Cingque Terre."

Lee Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya. Sebenarnya melihat makanan yang banyak seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang. Tapi, nama-nama aneh yang baru saja Mingyu ucapkan tadi, membuat rasa laparnya kembali.

"Sebanyak ini.. apa akan habis? Dan apa kau membuat ini hanya dalam waktu 40 menit Kim Mingyu?!"

Lee Jihoon membulatkan matanya. Tapi, melihat reaksi Mingyu yang tertawa dan menggeleng membuat wajahnya normal kembali.

"Sebelum aku menghubungimu untuk datang kemari, aku sudah membuat setengahnya. Lagipula aku suka memasak. Dan membuat cofee juga meracik minuman. Kau harus tahu aku ini serba bisa, Lee Jihoon-ssi.."

Cih. Sombong sekali.

Lee Jihoon mencibir. Tapi dia mengambil sendok dan berseru senang, "Selamat makan!" dan mulai menikmati hidangan di sana. Kim Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sebuah remot. Memencet satu tombol di sana, dan gorden besar yang mengitari dapurnya terbuka. Menampilkan pemandangan indah gemerlap kota dari atas lantai enampuluh empat ini. Lee Jihoon menghentikan makannya. Menatap keluar dengan pandangan terpesona.

Kim Mingyu masih tersenyum. Dia mengambil tangan Jihoon di atas meja dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Makan malam romantis di sini, tidak kalah dengan yang hotel bukan?"

Lee Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lelaki itu. Pipinya perlahan merona merah dan mengangguk kecil. "Ini bahkan lebih hebat!"

Kim Mingyu tertawa. Lee Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan balas menggenggam tangan Mingyu. mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dengan canda tawa yang menghiasinya.

Bersama cahaya bintang dan gemerlapnya kota. Sebuah kebahagiaan manis terlukis.

.

.

 _ **Benar. Aku sangat menikmatinya, tapi..**_

"Apa kau sangat sibuk sekali?"

"Kau terlihat sibuk sekali."

"Apa benar-benar sibuk?"

"Wah sepertinya sangat sibuk ya?"

"Ah! Kau pasti lelah, tidak ingin beristirahat dulu?"

"Tapi sepertinya tugas itu sangat penting ya?"

"Waah~ kau pasti sibuk sekali!"

"Ah, jadi sibuk itu seperti ini ya?"

"Berarti.. kau sedang tidak bisa di ganggu ya?"

"...sepertinya.. begitu.."

"... Jeon... Wonwoo...?"

"BRENGSEK! KELUAR DARI KAMAR KU SEKARANG!"

Kwon Soonyoung langsung lari terbirit. Wonwoo yang bernapas dengan rakus menurunkan buku tebal 800 halaman dari tangannya dengan kasar. Melemparnya ke atas meja dan mengenai laptopnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Moodnya hilang. Kwon Soonyoung sialan.

Jeon Wonwoo menghela napasnya panjang. Dia meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi dengan serius. Mengingat deadlinenya hanya tersisa dua hari.

' _Serius sekali~ astaga, sayangku pasti lelah..'_

' _Hey, kau salah ketik. Apa grogi karena aku di sampingmu? Astaga manisnya~'_

' _Aku baru saja membuat makan malam. Tidak ingin mencobanya?'_

' _Sesibuk itukah? Hey~ buka mulutmu~'_

' _Jeon Wonwoo.'_

' _Ayo makan. Sekarang. Tinggalkan itu atau aku hancurkan laptopmu.'_

' _Jeon Wonwoo!'_

 _BRAK!_

"IYA! AKU MAKAN!"

Dengan kesal, lelaki itu menggebrak meja dan menoleh ke samping kirinya.

Kosong.. tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Di kamarnya.

Di apartemennya.

Jeon Wonwoo hanya sendiri.

"... Kim Mingyu..."

.

.

"Ah, sial! Aku lupa bawa jaket. Karena terburu-buru, jadi melupakannya. Dasar bodoh.."

Jeon Wonwoo mengusap lengannya dengan sedikit risih. Dia lebih suka memakai pakaian berlengan panjang. Dan karena sedang bersantai lalu teringat ada kelas, membuatnya terburu sampai hanya menggunakan jeans dan kaos santai. Jaket atau sweater atau apapun yang bisa menutupi kulitnya ia lupakan.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Kwon soonyoung berlari menghampirinya dengan sebuah bingkisan di tangan.

"Ini, aku membeli makanan kesukaanmu waktu di jalan tadi. Hehe.."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan mengambilnya. Berucap terima kasih pelan dan melihat isinya.

"Kau ada kelas? Selesai nanti apa kau ada acara?"

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung melanjutkan langkah mereka. Wonwoo kembali memeluk dirinya.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

Soonyoung memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur. "Aku dengar ada festival makanan Asia. Kau mau kesana?" tentu saja di jawab anggukkan antusias oleh lawannya. "Aku mau!"

Kwon Soonyoung tersenyum senang dan tertawa konyol. Saat membenarkan jaket yang di pakainya, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka 10 lebih 5 menit pada jam di tangan kirinya.

"ASTAGA! Kelasku!"

Dengan cepat, Soonyoung kembali memutar arah dan berlari kencang. Tapi, teringat sesuatu pemuda itu memutar lagi dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Hehe, aku akan menjeputmu nanti Jeon Wonwoo! Dadaahhh!"

Lalu, benar-benar menghilang di tikungan.

Jeon Wonwoo tertawa kecil. Dia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya dalam diam.

"Wonwoo hyung!"

Lelaki itu mendongkakkan kepalanya. Menatap ke depan di mana seseorang tengah melambai padanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak terkendali melihat orang itu.

' _... Kim Mingyu..'_

"Wonwoo hyung.."

"Mingyu-ya!"

Pemuda tinggi itu berlari kecil menghampiri Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo, merasa tidak mengucapkan apapun. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke samping kanan. Tidak jauh dari posisinya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas, dirinya sendiri berdiri di sana.

"Terlambat lagi? Seharusnya kau sudah ada di sini sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas melihat dirinya sendiri tengah cemberut kecil dengan pipi menggembung sembari memukul pelan bahu Mingyu. Sambil berkata, "Aku terlalu asik menonton, sampai lupa kalau hari ini ada kelas. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menjemputku?" hey, apa dia merajuk dengan cara sejelek itu?!

Kim Mingyu tersenyum dengan taringnya yang menggemaskan.

"Hehe, aku juga baru selesai keluar dari kelas. Ah, tadi pagi –kamarin- aku sempat memasak makanan kesukaanmu," Kim Mingyu membuka tasnya dan mengambil satu kotak makan dan memberikannya pada Wonwoo. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan melewatkan makan siang kalau tidak aku suruh. Maka dari itu, kau harus memakannya atau lehermu patah. Mengerti?"

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tawa yang lucu. Hidungnya mengkerut dengan begitu menggemaskan. Membuat Kim Mingyu tidak tahan melihatnya dan mengecup lembut kening Wonwoo. Lelaki itu melihat jam tangannya sembari memainkan bibir. Pemuda tinggi tersebut segera melepaskan tas yang di selempangkannya dan ia taruh di dekat kakinya dengan pelan-pelan karena ada laptop di dalam sana.

Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan Mingyu yang kini membuka hoodie yang kekasihnya itu pakai. Menyisakan kaus tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan otot yang ada di sana. Kim Mingyu mengambil kembali tasnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Pakai. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada janji dengan dosen Lee di café. Nanti sore akan aku jemput. Telpon aku mengerti?"

Wonwoo merona. Dia mengangguk kecil dan mengambil hoodie yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Sedikit ragu, dia bertanya. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"

Lagi dan lagi, Kim Mingyu tetap tersenyum. Lelaki ini, benar-benar... sudah dewasa, lembut, perhatian.. Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar harus bersyukur mendapat kekasih seperti Mingyu. Terlebih, jawaban yang di berikan laki-laki ini, "Aku tahu kekasihku ini tidak nyaman memakai baju berlengan pendek seperti itu bukan? Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan pulang dulu untuk berganti baju." Membuat Wonwoo merasa jatuh cinta kembali padanya.

Kim Mingyu segera mengambil tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya. Menarik kekasihnya itu untuk jalan bersama. Di selingi canda tawa, mereka terus melangkah. Menjauh. Dan semakin menjauh, sebelum benar-benar hilang menjadi serpihan debu. Meninggalkan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi membeku di tempatnya.

"..."

"..."

"...Kim Mingyu..."

.

.

 _ **...tapi aku.. aku mulai merindukanmu..**_

Lee Jihoon mengacak kasar rambutnya. Bibirnya jatuh kebawah sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Dia kembali membenarkan letak gitarnya dan mencoba lagi. Mencari nada yang pas agar menjadi suatu harmoni yang indah.

"Ayo.. tangan bodoh.. bekerjalah dengan benar!"

Dia jadi gemas sendiri dengan jarinya. Sedari tadi, ada saja nada meleset yang membuat telinganya sakit mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, moodnya sedang jelek sekarang. Padahal, satu jam yang lalu Jihoon masih tertawa bersama Jisoo dan Junghan juga Seungkwan di ruangan ini.

Lelaki itu menghela napasnya. Gitarnya ia sandarkan pada meja di depannya dan tubuhnya juga ia perlakukan sama ke sandaran sofa. Rasanya, lelah sekali. Padahal dia tidak banyak melakukan gerakan berarti.

' _Biasanya.. di saat seperti ini, Soonyoung..'_

:little flashback:

"Jihoniee~!"

Lee Jihoon yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya sedikit tersentak karena pintu yang terdobrak keras dan teriakan melengking yang secara tiba-tiba mengusik ketenangan yang di ciptakannya dalam ruang musik ini.

Laki-laki itu menghela napasnya. Menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan kekasihnya yang tengah melompat-lompat melewati kabel yang berantakan. Kwon Soonyoung tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang –menjelang sore. Tadi, saat aku latihan, perutku keroncongan. Jadi aku keluar dengan anak-anak. Dan saat melewati restoran langganan kita, aku teringat padamu. Jadi aku langsung berlari membelikan mu ini, dan langsung kesini. Hehe.."

Jihoon memasang wajah datarnya. Menatap Soonyoung yang kini cengengesan dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Perlahan pipinya merona. Dengan cepat ia melengos kembali menatap komputernya.

"Taruh saja di situ. Nanti akan aku makan. Sekarang aku sedang tidak lapar."

Soonyoung mengembungkan sedikit pipinya. Namun dengan cepat berganti kembali. Dia menarik bangku dan membuka plastik yang dibawanya. Mengeluarkan semua makanan yang ia beli dan menyiapkannya.

"Nah, Jihoonie~ ayo buka mulutmu~"

Lee Jihoon menghela napas. "Aku bilang aku tidak lapar, Soonyoung-ah.." dan membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan yang Soonyoung berikan. Kekasihnya itu tertawa kecil dan ikut memakan makanannya.

"Ah, ternyata jarak restoran ke sini itu lumayan juga ya? Aku lelah sekali.."

Lee Jihoon melirikkan matanya sembari kembali menerima suapan Soonyoung. Dia mengambil tissu dan memutar bangku menghadap kekasihnya tersebut. Mengusap peluh di wajah Soonyoung dengan pelan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berlari dari sana kemari? Lagipula aku tidak memintamu membawakanku makan. Aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku tidak lapar."

Soonyoung mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali menyuapi Jihoon. "Aku tahu kau pasti melewatkan jam makan siangmu karena sibuk. Kau ini, harus memperhatikan dirimu juga. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau sakit, sayang.."

Pipinya kembali merona. Dengan kuat dia melempar tissu itu kewajah Soonyoung. "Makan yang benar! Sini, aku bisa makan sendiri!" merebut paksa dari tangan Soonyoung, Jihoon kembali makan dengan menghadap komputernya.

Kwon Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. Dia mengusap lembut helaian halus Jihoon dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup dalam pelipis kiri kekasihnya.

"...Aku mencintaimu."

Lee Jihoon kembali menghela napas dan membalikkan kursinya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau juga. Jaga kesehatanmu. Gunakan otakmu kalau mau melakukan sesuatu. Pikirkan dulu. Kakimu itu baru sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau mau cidera lagi karena berlari sejauh itu? Bagaimana kalau tadi di jalan terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?! Kau membuatku khawatir. Berhentilah ceroboh, Kwon Soonyoung..."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Tangannya masih setia mengusak rambut kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Soonyoung ingin membalasnya, tapi Soonyoung tidak bisa. Tidak ada kata lain yang terlintas di kepalanya selain, "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon."

Senyumnya semakin melebar. Lelaki itu bertepuk tangan sekali dan langsung memecah keheningan dengan suara berisiknya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan yang berakhir dengan Soonyoung kembali menyuapi Jihoon. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, terkadang suatu tindakkan lebih berarti di banding hanya kata-kata manis.

:flashback end:

Lee Jihoon benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi..

"Aku merindukanmu."

Matanya terpejam. Dengan senyum yang perlahan terlukis dengan indah di wajah mungilnya.

' _Aku merindukanmu... Kwon Soonyoung..'_

.

.

 _ **Kau tahu? aku memang menikmatinya. Tapi dia.. berbeda denganmu..**_

"Hyung! Ayo!"

Lee Jihoon menghela napasnya. Alisnya menyatu tidak senang tapi dia membiarkan tangannya terus di tarik oleh Mingyu. Mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat di halaman kampus tadi. Berkas lagu-lagu baru selesai jadi yang di bawanya, jatuh berserakan dan tertumpah kopi, setengahnya terbang terbawa angin karena Mingyu –yang katanya tidak sengaja- menabraknya.

Jelas saja Jihoon meledak di tempat. Mingyu nyaris menangis –seandainya dia tidak ingat kalau dia itu laki-laki- karena Jihoon mengomel dengan brutal. Kalau saja Mingyu tidak pintar mengelak, batu bata yang Jihoon dapat bisa sampai ke kepalanya. Mengerikan.

Mingyu yang panik, berlarian memunguti berkas-berkas Jihoon. Yang tertumpah kopi ia ratapi dengan sepenuh hati rasa penyesalan. Jihoon memintanya untuk menyalin dengan cara yang benar-benar keras dan kasar. Mingyu tahu, Jihoon pasti sangat-sangat-sangat marah.

Maka atas dasar itu, Mingyu menarik Jihoon ke kedai ice cream langganannya. Selain sebagai bentuk minta maaf, juga supaya Jihoon bisa jinak sedikit. Asal tahu saja, Mingyu bergetar. Dia merasa Jihoon yang marah lebih menakutkan di banding terjebak di kandang macan bersama banci samping rumah.

Jihoon duduk dengan tenang. Jemarinya saling meremas. Ia masih khawatir dengan berkas-berkasnya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah jendela. Memandang keluar sana dalam diam.

' _Jihoonie!'_

' _Laguku!'_

' _Ah, maafkan aku. Aduh, aku ini ceroboh sekali!'_

' _BODOH! KWON SOONYOUNG TANGGUNG JAWAB!'_

' _Iya. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menikahimu nanti Jihooni- eh?'_

' _...'_

' _Jihoonie! Jangan menangis! Maafkan aku aduh!'_

' _...bodoh...'_

' _Jihoonie, jangan menangis begitu dong! Iya deh besok –eh minggu depan deh aku tanggung jawabnya, kita nikahnya minggu depan deh. Aduh Jihoonie jangan nangis!'_

' _BODOH!'_

' _Aduh! Eh iya deh, besok. Kita nikah besok! Iya besok!'_

' _Kwon Soonyoung! Laguku!'_

' _AKH! SAKIT JIHOONIE! RAMBUTKU!'_

' _Brengsek bodoh!'_

' _Aduh!'_

Jihoon tersenyum kecil.

' _Memang dasar, brengsek bodoh..'_

Lelaki itu menunduk dan tertawa kecil sembari menggeleng pelan. _'Kwon Soonyoung...'_

"Hyung?"

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum kecil pada Mingyu yang menaruh ice cream mereka di atas meja dengan wajah bingung. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Jihoon menggeleng kecil dan mengucap terima kasih dengan lirih. Mingyu juga ikut mengoles senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka rasa apa, jadi aku pilih vanilla dan cokelat.."

Jihoon mengangguk dan mulai memakan ice creamnya. Mingyu tersenyum miring memainkan sendoknya. Memandang ice cream Vanilla-Strawberry miliknya dengan sendu.

' _Rasa favorit Wonwoo.. ya?'_

Kim Mingyu menggeleng pelan dengan senyum dan memakan ice creamnya. Dia meminta maaf sekali lagi pada Jihoon karena ceroboh. Berlarian di lapangan dan malah menimbulkan petaka. Sial sekali.

Jihoon tersenyum. Dia tertawa kecil dan menepuk punggung tangan Mingyu di atas meja. Berkata tidak apa-apa dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Mingyu tersenyum senang. Dia teringat sesuatu dan dengan cepat membalikkan badan untuk mengambil tasnya. Karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba dan sedikit ceroboh, tangannya menyenggol gelas ice cream Jihoon dan jatuh ke baju dan celananya.

Matanya membulat kaget. Memandang takut-takut kearah lelaki di seberangnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tergagap berucap.

"A-a-a-"

Lee Jihoon memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Menghela napasnya dengan perlahan dan mencoba menahan sesuatu yang kembali bergejolak di dadanya. Kepalanya justru memutar sesuatu yang membuatnya mematung.

' _Yah! Ice creamnya jatuh! Jihoonie! Bajumu kotor!'_

 _Lee Jihoon menggeretakkan giginya. Tangannya bersiap menjambak rambut Soonyoung yang langsung menghindar. Lelaki itu kembali mendekat dengan sapu tangan. Berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon yang melipat tangan dengan wajah keruh._

' _Aduh, aku ceroboh sekali hari ini..'_

 _Soonyoung merenggut. Dia membersihkan noda di baju Jihoon. Matanya berbinar dengan tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu tersenyum bodoh dan Jihoon mengangkat alis curiga._

' _Wah Jihoonie.. celanamu juga kotor! Ice creamnya jatuh di dekat kantung depan. Lihat nih!'_

 _Soonyoung menunjuk noda di celana Jihoon. Sedangkan sang empunya masih mengangkat alis dengan wajah sinis. 'Lalu?'_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum senang, 'Biar aku bersihkan yaaaa? Khikhikhi..'_

 _Jihoon terus menatap Soonyoung yang gilanya mulai keluar. Pemuda itu merasakan paha atasnya diusap dengan cukup kasar. Jihoon ingin protes, tapi merasa di sana mulai lengket, jadi tidak jadi. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk aspal dengan masih memandang Soonyoung._

 _Matanya membulat._

' _Heh! Kau mau cari mati ya?!'_

' _Aduh! Jihoonie!'_

 _Tanpa basa-basi, Jihoon langsung menarik kesal rambut Soonyoung. Membuat kepala lelaki itu maju ke depan-kebelakang._

' _Dasar mesum! Aku bisa melaporkan mu atas tindakan pelecehan seksual!'_

' _Aduh! Akukan pacarmu Jihoonie! ASTAGA KEPALAKU!'_

 _Wajah putih itu memerah._

' _Dasar brengsek MESUM!'_

' _ADUH! JIHOONIE! RAMBUTKU!'_

Matanya terbuka. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah. Menatap Mingyu yang tengah membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dengan tisu.

Jihoon mengerjap.

"..-aduh, aku ceroboh sekali hari ini. Sial.."

' _..., aku ceroboh sekali hari ini...'_

Kim Mingyu menangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku hyung, yaa?"

"..."

Kim Mingyu mengigiti bibir bawahnya. Takut kalau-kalau Jihoon meledak lagi.

"... hyung?"

"Ah?"

Lee Jihoon tersentak kecil. Dia menatap Mingyu dengan kosong. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kau melamun?"

Lee Jihoon menggeleng kecil dengan canggung menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ah, tidak. Haha tentu saja tidak!"

Mingyu memandang bingung. Ketawanya saja aneh sekali.

Jihoon segera menepuk pipi Mingyu pelan. Tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa-apa." Dan menepuknya lagi. Meyakinkan yang lebih muda kalau memang tidak apa-apa.

Mingyu ikut tersenyum. Mengangguk kecil dan kembali membersihkan baju Jihoon. Dengan sedikit mengeluh pelan tentang harinya, Mingyu kembali sibuk.

Jihoon menghela napas kecil. Menatap lelaki itu dengan dalam.

' _...Kim Mingyu...ya?'_

.

.

 _ **Dan itu membuatku sadar.. kalau yang aku inginkan, hanya dirimu..**_

Jeon Wonwoo dan Lee Jihoon tersenyum kecil dengan saling memandang. Di bawah guyuran bunga sakura yang gugur, keduanya berdiri dengan jarak dua meter jauhnya. Baik Wonwoo maupun Jihoon sedikit menghela napas mereka dan melangkah.

"Hm.. Hai?"

Lee Jihoon tertawa kecil. Meninju pelan bahu Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya. "Hai juga."

Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum. Dia membersihkan sedikit bangku yang dipenuhi kelopak sakura dan mempersilahkan Jihoon untuk duduk. Dengan membanting tubuh, bokongnya mendarat dengan selamat di bangku kayu tersebut.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Menghela napas dengan berat, "Bagaimana...?" dan bertanya dengan nada menggantung.

Jihoon mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Yah.. seperti itu.." lalu memainkan kelopak yang gugur dengan tangannya. "Bagaimana...?"

Wonwoo menidurkan dirinya dengan paha Jihoon sebagai bantal. Kakinya yang menggantung, dia ayunkan pelan. "Yah.. seperti itu.."

Jihoon memainkan rambut Wonwoo yang menutup matanya.

"Kau kurusan."

"Aku memang kurus."

"Bodoh."

Wonwoo meringis pelan karena Jihoon menjitak kepalanya. Dia menyingkirkan kelopak yang jatuh ke matanya. "Canggung." Dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jihoon yang menyeletuk datar. Membuat tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja."

Jihoon menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Kita sahabat. Saling memiliki kekasih, lalu tiba-tiba saja jadi bertukar pasangan seperti ini. Rasanya aku mau mati saat melihatmu tadi." Menghela napas dan tawa Wonwoo benar-benar pecah.

"Memang, konyol sekali."

Wonwoo bangun dan duduk dengan benar. Membenarkan bajunya yang berantakan. "Tapi.."

Jihoon menoleh, menatap Wonwoo yang kini membenarkan rambutnya sambil berkaca di ponsel. "...aku rasa, itu memang kerjaan mereka."

Jihoon menyatukan alisnya bingung. "Mereka?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menatap Jihoon. "Ya. Mereka."

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna sakura itu memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat bahu Wonwoo lemas dan menatap malas. "Soonyoung dan temannya itu."

"Hey! Kau bahkan tidak menyebut namanya."

Jeon Wonwoo menghela napas kecil. "Karena..."

' _Kalau aku menyebutnya... hanya akan menambah rasa rinduku padanya, Jihoon-ah..'_

"Karena...?"

Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum miring dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas bangku. Memeluknya sembari menyenderkan tubuh ke sandaran. "Karena aku lupa, namanya siapa.."

Lee Jihoon mendengus. Dia duduk sila sambil memangku sikutnya yang menopang dagu. Memandang bunga-bunga yang masih berjatuhan.

"Sudah satu bulan.."

Wonwoo mengangguk singkat. "Sudah satu bulan.."

"Jadi... sudah buat keputusan?"

Wonwoo memandang belakang kepala Jihoon yang masih memandang ke depan.

"Kau tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh kan?"

Lee Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum dengan lucu.

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

Lee Jihoon tersenyum kecil. Kembali memandang rintik-tintik kelopak di hadapannya.

Membiarkan angin lembut bermain dengan rambutnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati belaian dingin menenangkan dari sana.

"...tentu saja aku tahu, Wonwoo-ya.."

.

.

Lee Jihoon berdiri dengan tidak nyaman. Setelah satu bulan, mereka kembali bertatap muka. Kwon Soonyoung duduk dengan nyaman di kursi meja makan. Memandang Jihoon dari atas sampai bawah.

"..."

"..."

Lelaki tampan itu menghela kecil napasnya. Dia bangkit dari duduk nyamannya dan berjalan kearah Jihoon. Mengusap lembut rambut lelaki yang wajahnya memerah dibalik ekspresi datar. Kwon Soonyoung tahu. Nyaris separuh hidupnya dia lalui bersama Jihoon membuatnya paham betul bagaimana peringai pemuda tersebut.

Kwon Soonyoung tersenyum. Dia menarik Jihoon masuk ke dalam peluknya dan merengkuhnya erat. Tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat merasa bahunya mulai basah.

Lelaki itu ingin membuka mulut, tapi dengan keheningan seperti ini saja sudah sangat membuatnya nyaman. Terlebih, dengan yang berada di pelukannya sekarang.

Kwon Soonyoung kembali tertawa kecil. Dia mengecup lembut pelipis kiri yang tengah menangis itu dengan lembut.

Seandainya Soonyoung dapat menggambarkan betapa besar rasa cintanya, mungkin dia akan menggambar angkasa luas. Tidak hanya Bimasakti, tapi seluruh angkasa yang tidak terjangkau.

Sayangnya, Soonyoung tidak bisa menggambar dan dia yakin, Lee Jihoon tidak butuh itu untuk tahu betapa besar perasaan Soonyoung untuknya.

Bahkan, kata "Aku mencintaimu" terasa tidak berarti apa-apa. Karena Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon, tidak butuh kata-kata untuk menjabarkan cinta mereka. Cukup terus bersama, menggenggam tangan, saling menguatkan dan selalu berada di samping orang tersayangnya itu terasa lebih dari cukup.

Cinta itu sederhana bukan?

Kim Mingyu menyetujuinya.

Tentu saja, Cinta itu sederhana.

Bahkan rasanya, hanya dengan saling memeluk berbagi kehangatan saja sudah cukup untuk melambangkan rasa cintanya.

"Mingyu-ya.."

Kim Mingyu tersenyum. Mengusap lembut lengan lelaki yang kini menyandar pada dadanya. Merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada jarak menghalangi.

Jeon Wonwoo menarik selimutnya hingga dagu. Matanya terpejam menikmati kecupan Mingyu di puncak kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Hm?"

Kim Mingyu bergumam. Hidungnya mencium wangi Wonwoo yang memabukkannya. Jeon Wonwoo bangun dari dada Mingyu. Menatap lelaki yang masih setia tersenyum padanya dengan begitu tampan.

Jeon Wonwoo terdiam. Bingung untuk melanjutkan, dan terlebih, tatapan Mingyu yang seolah bilang kalau semua baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa.

Seandainya Wonwoo tahu dan sadar lebih dulu, betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan Kim Mingyu.

Lelaki itu menghela napasnya kecil. Menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyatukan kening mereka hingga kedua hidungnya bertemu. Hembusan lembut napas Mingyu membelai wajahnya, membuat senyum tipis teroles di sana.

Kim Mingyu tersenyum. Dia menggesek kedua hidung mereka. Membuat Wonwoo tertawa dengan hidungnya yang mengkerut lucu. Kim Mingyu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Wonwoo. Wajahnya turun menghadap leher kekasihnya. Menyamankan kepalanya di bahu lebar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memeluk bahu Mingyu. Mengecupi bahu polosnya yang Wonwoo suka. Senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo."

Mengangguk kecil dan membawa wajah Mingyu untuk menghadapnya. Wonwoo menyisir rambut Mingyu, mengecup kening lelaki itu dalam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu.."

.

.

 _ **Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan kembali lagi untuk jatuh dalam pelukanmu.**_

 **-END-**

Inilah hasil 8 hari pengerjaan -kebanyakan liburnya sih/?-

Untuk **svtvisual** maaf kalau mengecewakan /bow/ aduuhh :'''

Sama buat dd **tinkeurbxlle** makasih sumbangan idenya :'v maaf juga kalo idenya jadi ancur begini yang JiGyunya /bow/ :'''

Sama makasih buat member-member **MEANIE SHIPPER** yang memberi semangat, mendoakan, nyumbang ide dan lain sebagainya /ngakak/

Oh! Ada yang mau masuk grupnya? Khusus Meanie Shipper, lumayan banyak author yang bisa di teror di dalamnya /ketawa jahat/

Ayo yang mau silahkan di add ya, id : heolyeah usernamenya Beh. Hubungi saja ya/? :'v

Lets be friend~ ^^

Bsion

Jakarta, 25/03/16

1:10 am


End file.
